Magnezone
Magnezone (マグネゾーン, Magunezōn) is a Electric/Steel-type Magnet Area Pokémon that is the evolved form of Magneton when leveling it up in Magnetic areas like Mt. Coronet or Chargestone Cave and is the final evolved form of Magnemite. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Magnezone is the result of Magneton leveling up in the presence of a special magnetic field that has only been discovered at Mt. Coronet and Chargestone Cave. The center Magnemite of Magneton has grown bigger and more oval-shaped than the other two upon evolution. The middle Magnemite also has a red pupil in its eye instead of a black one and a yellow antenna on top of it. Magnezone as a whole is a darker color gray than its pre-evolutions, surrounded by a thin, metal rim and two dark-gray horse-shoe magnets that are positioned to look like metal claws. There is also a third horse-shoe magnet on the back of the middle Magnemite that is positioned like a tail. Even though Magnezone and its pre-evolutions are seemingly-mechanical creatures and are Electric/Steel Pokémon, they still have emotions, they need to eat, and they have some way of reproducing. Magnezone could possibly be related to Metagross, who is also a half Steel-type Pokémon that floats by using electromagnetic waves. Its height is 3' 11" and weight is 396.8 lbs. Special Abilities Magnezone use the same moves that Magnemite and Magneton can learn, except that its attacks are stronger than Magnemite and Magneton. However, Magnezone is slower than its previous evolution, most likely due to the added weight. Magnezone is also the only member of its evolutionary line that can learn Barrier and Mirror Coat. Behavior If frightened, Magnezone will discharge electricity uncontrollably. Habitat Magnezone can sometimes be found living in power plants with Magnemite or Magneton, but sometimes takes up another residence at Mt. Coronet. Diet Magnezone feed off electrical charges. In the Pokemon Amie, Magnezone eats the sweets you give it. Major appearances Magnezone appeared in the movie Giratina and the Sky Warrior under the ownership of the main antagonist, Zero. Despite Zero's maniacal behavior, Magnezone was very loyal to him. Magnezone generally acted as a leader to the Magnemite/Magneton army. A wild Magnezone appeared in Regaining the Home Advantage!, where it battled non-stop with a Metagross. These two Pokémon normally battled with each other on a regular basis until their "battle arena" (a deep crater) became filled with water. Because their crater was no longer usable, they took their battle to the streets of a nearby town, and continued fighting, causing much collateral damage. Minor appearances Magnezone first debut appearance in Sparks Fly for Magnemite. Ash, Sonic and his friends were in Gringey City while the power went out. When they were looking around for the cause of the power outage, a lone Magnemite showed up and was feeling attracted to Ash's Pikachu, who had a cold. When a group of Grimer and its Muk leader were chasing Ash and his friends, the lone Magnezone with a group of Magnemite and Magneton helped to fight them off. Pokédex entries Magnezone, Magnet Area Pokémon. The evolved form of Magneton and final evlved form of Magnemite. It emits energy from each of its three magnets, and evolves in certain magnetic areas. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon Category:Body style 04 Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon